The purpose of this application is to support the career development of Angela Diaz, MD so that she becomes an independent research focusing much needed attention on the identification and treatment of abused adolescents. As Director of the Mount Sinai Adolescent Health Center (AHC), she recognizes the need for culturally sensitive and developmentally appropriate intervention programs for primary care settings. Such treatment must begin with full disclosure of victimization by adolescents and with diagnosis of the impact of abuse. The primary aim of this research project is to examine the reliability of different screening methodologies for child maltreatment and abuse during adolescence and subsequently test if there are variations in disclosure rates associated with the different screening methodologies. Standardized across all three screening methodologies will be the Comprehensive Childhood Maltreatment Inventory, a measure that has demonstrated reliability among young adults. In two separate phases, Dr. Diaz will first explore the reliability of three different screening methodologies in a primary care setting (self-administered, ACASI, and physician-directed inquiry) all using the CCMI. Dr. Diaz hypothesizes that all methods will have acceptable test-retest reliability; however , physician-directed inquiry will have the highest test-retest reliabilities as compared to other screening methodologies. Then, Dr. Diaz will use a randomized experimental design to determine if there are differences in adolescents' disclosure rates that are associated with a given screening methodology. Then, Dr. Diaz will use a randomized experimental design to determine if there are differences in adolescents' disclosure rates are associated with a given screening methodology. She hypothesizes that disclosure rates will be greatest where adolescents presenting in a primary care setting are directly asked about abuse and trauma by a physician as compared to the other screening methodologies. The secondary aim of this plan is to explore differences between those who disclose abuse as compared to whose who do not relative to demographics, psychosocial and health utilization variables. Dr. Diaz also hypothesizes that disclosers will report more risky psychosocial behaviors and higher rates of health utilization, regardless of disclosure condition. A Career Development Award would enable Dr. Diaz to take classes to enhance and develop her skills in research design, data analysis, and psychometric methods. In addition, she would receive primary mentoring throughout this award from Terence M. Keane, Ph.D., a noted researchers that has developed and validated many of the leading diagnostic and assessment tools utilized in the evaluated of trauma exposure and PTSD. Thus, the training opportunity would enable Dr. Diaz to acquire mentored research skills to enhance the health and well- 0being of abused adolescents, and learn how to assess abuse and diagnose its effects.